


Reconsideration

by shutterbug



Category: Psych
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shawn, I've been thinking.  You shouldn't get a car."   </p><p>Post-Extradition II (S5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconsideration

“Shawn, I’ve been thinking.” 

He’d been headed home, paycheck pocketed, when Juliet’s voice stopped him dead. He turned quickly, eyebrows raised, and found her standing behind her desk. 

“You shouldn’t get a car.” 

He blinked, wondering if she’d spent the week--their _first week_ \--reconsidering them--this. 

“I just mean that you shouldn’t get one because--” She paused, crouching behind her desk. 

His smile bloomed as soon as she resurfaced with a baby blue motorcycle helmet in her hands. 

“I picked this up earlier.” She matched his smile. “How ‘bout a ride?”

With a flourish, he bowed. “Your chariot awaits.”


End file.
